Harry Potter And The Destiny
by Angel's Only Shadow
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts bringing with her secrets, truths, and adventure. PG for later chapters. I'm not really great at summaries, read it, you'll like it! My first fic. featuring HPOC RWHG DMGW.CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Scandalous

Disclaimer: I own Jen and the plot. That's it! J.K. own everything else (grumbles)

**Harry Potter And The Destiny**

**Chapter 1-Scandalous**

* * *

A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby

Scandalous Mis-Teeq

* * *

"I still can't believe that it's our last year!"

"Gosh, thanks for rubbing it in Herm. I still have another year here! What am I gonna do without you guys?" Ginny Weasley was the youngest student in the compartment. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were seated around her.

"Don't worry Gin, you still have…what's her name…Luna…"Draco soothed. He had switched to Gryffindor the year before. He had shocked everyone, by not only saving Hogwarts, by telling Professor Dumbledore what the Death Eater's had planned. But, he also saved Ginny. She was taken captive by a Death Eater. Draco left Hogwarts for a week and upon his return, he had Ginny with him. Neither he nor Ginny ever told anyone what happened that week. This naturally brought Draco and Ginny closer together. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still careful around him. Ginny told them over and over that it was Draco's father that was the bad one, not Draco.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What's that noise?" Harry questioned.

He was right there was indeed a noise coming from outside the compartment. "It sounds like people are whistling," Ron said.

Just then the compartment door flew open. A girl with beautiful sandy blonde hair stormed in. She was wearing extremely tight fitting muggle jeans, and an equally tight muggle shirt.

"IMMATURE PRATS!" she yelled.

She slammed the door so hard the glass shattered into pieces. She whipped around and saw the four teens staring at her. She had hazel eyes that reminded Harry of someone he couldn't place, and she wore brown glasses.

"Oh, sorry I didn't think anyone was in here," she spoke.

While she was saying this she waved her hand and the glass all went back in place.

"I'll go find another compartment, some people out there were just pissing me off!" she looked like she was going to explode.

"No…you can…uh… stay with us…right guys" Harry said turning to the others.

They all nodded.

"Alright then, thanks a lot. Oh, how rude of myself. My name is Jennifer Chase. People either call me Jaycee or Jen." As she was saying this she reached into her purse and grabbed a chocolate frog.

"Anyone want one I have a few more in here," she asked.

"Sure" Ginny said. "By the way I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you"

Jen passed Ginny a frog.

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Gin's brother Ron Weasley"

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Jen smirked.

"And I'm Harry Potter"

Jen choked on the frog she was eating and spit it out.

"Serious" Jen asked.

"Yup, serious" Harry answered.

"Interesting"

There was a pause.

"So do you guys still play Quidditch here in England?" Jen asked.

"Of course, we're all on our house team." Ginny responded.

"What position do you play?" Ron asked.

"Well at my old school, we were taught the 'art' of all the different positions. I basically can play all of them, but I concentrate more on another position."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm…I'm an aerobatic." she responded quietly.

"Really? There's only like…what… a one in fifty chance a witch will become an aerobatic. You have to be born one." Ginny stated.

"Yup, my mum was an aerobatic like me."

"So what do aerobatics do? I mean I've heard of 'em before just never really knew what they did." Ron asked.

"Well, I have a broom that is thinner and longer than a regular broom. I fly up to fifty feet or higher and put on a force field called an aeroshield. This is for safety measures, if I fall I land on it and don't get hurt. The best way I can explain it is if you think of a muggle cheerleader. I kind of do what they do only I have to wear regulation heels. They're five inch at minimum." she paused to look around at everyone. "I do flips and a bunch of other tricks on the broom" she finished.

"Cool" Harry said.

They talked about Quidditch for a while, when Hermione spoke up.

"So what year are you in?" she asked.

"I'm in seventh year it's my first year a Hogwarts though." Jen started. "I moved here from Canada. I went to a place called Black Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I guess Professor Dumbledore is going to make you get sorted with the rest of the firsties" Ron said.

"Nope, I've already been sorted" Jen responded.

"Well which house?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin why?" she said.

They all stared at her, shocked.

"Just kidding, I got sorted into Gryffindor" she smirked.

They all let out a breath of relief.

Just then the compartment door opened again.

"Just here to let you all know that we will be arriving in about 10 minutes, so you should change into your uniforms." a young boy, probably fifth year, spoke.

"Okay, thanks" said Jen. "Well, you girls are already changed, I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

True to her word Jen returned five minutes later. Harry's jaw dropped. Her skirt was at least three inches shorter than regulation. Her hair was tousled, she had put on make-up, and her blouse was undone. She walked right up to him and shut his mouth with one finger.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, bus will crawl in." she stated.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get your skirt so short?" Ginny said.

"It's against the rules, your gonna get in trouble" Hermione said.

"No it isn't. If you look in the school charter page 296 434 it clearly states that if a student manages to get through the anti-shortening spells, a shortened skirt will be allowed only if shorts" when she stated the word shorts she lifted up her skirt to show her shorts "are present." she finished.

"How did you remember that?" Hermione questioned. "It was exactly right"

"I have photographic memory"

"Are you serious" Ron questioned.

"No, that my…"she paused and bit her lip. "I mean that's how I was born, so yes I'm being serious."

"What were you going to say" Harry asked.

Jen looked nervous. She snuck a quick glance at Draco.

"Oh, would you look at that, were here." Draco said.

Jen breathed out.

"Come on lets go, or we wont get a good carriage."

As they hurried out no one noticed as Jen turned to Draco and whispered "Thanks"

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall Jen went to go sit with the other Gryffindors. After The Sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the chatter in the Hall immediately ceased.

"I would like to welcome newcomers and old students to Hogwarts. I have some announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden. Second, Mr. Filtch would like me to remind you that magic in the hallways is not permitted. And on a welcome note, welcome to all of the first years. We also have a new student with us, she is a seventh year Gryffindor and comes to us from the highest wizarding school in the world, the Black Academy in Canada. I would like to introduce you all to Jennifer Chase, Jennifer please stand up." Jen stood and the Hall clapped. She sat back down. "Those are all of my announcements so tuck in." Food magically appeared on all the tables and the students ate. Later they all headed up to the common room and stayed up until late hours of the nights.

* * *

A/N: So that is chapter one, what are Jen and Draco up to? hmmm I wonder!(Evil Laugh) I hope you like its my first story ever written so please review and please be nice!

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 2-Imaginary

"HARRY!" she screamed.

Harry was thrown from his broom and was falling fast. Jen jumped off her broom and started to freefall after him.


	2. Imaginary

Disclaimer: (Enter disclaimer here)

**Chapter 2-Imaginary**

* * *

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Imaginary Evanescence

* * *

When Jen arrived Professor Dumbledore decided to move Hermione and Ginny into a separate room with Jen. This was because there was no more available space with the seventh or sixth year girls.

"FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON! FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON!"

Jen awoke to Ginny's shouts of joy.

"Herm, throw something at her. I'd miss without my glasses." Jen mumbled.

"OUCH! Hermione that was a book!" Ginny squealed.

Jen chuckled.

"Alright, come on Jaycee lets go down to the common room."

The girls had been sharing the room for little over a month. Everyone started to call Jen, Jaycee.

"Gin, what time is it?" Jen asked with a yawn.

"It's only 6" she replied, "let's go to the common room, it'll be deserted."

"Fine" Jen grumbled as she got out of bed.

They each changed into track pants and headed down, leaving Hermione to sleep in peace.

* * *

When they arrived in the common room, they found it wasn't deserted. Two people were sitting on the couches. The girls immediately realized it was Harry and Draco. Jen knew Ginny had a thing for Draco so she came up with a plan.

"Gin" she whispered.

She motioned for Ginny to come over to her. She whispered the plan into Ginny's ear and watched her face light up. They started to tiptoe towards they boys on the couch. They, of course, were discussing Quidditch. Jen made 3 fingers…2…1…

"BOO!" They both yelled.

Jen tackled Harry and Ginny took Draco.

"AHHHHH!" The boys jumped in surprise.

Jen and Ginny were laughing so hard they were starting to tear.

"Oh, that was funny" Ginny said

"You should have seen your faces!" Jen gasped in between giggles.

"Okay, that's it!" Draco said.

"ATTACK!" The boys both yelled.

They jumped on they girls and started tickling them. They all collapsed, tired out, a few minutes later on the couch.

"Well that sure woke me up!" Jen said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, definitely" Harry agreed.

They sat together for a few more minutes until some other students started coming down the stairs, they all headed back to their dorms to get ready for the game.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all played for the Gryffindor House Team. Harry was the Seeker, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione were Chasers, and Ron was the Keeper.

"So, Jaycee, are ya gonna be in the stands?" Harry asked rumpling his hair. They were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron had walked ahead.

"Nope. I'm gonna be snogging Snape in the Forbidden Forest…were do you think I'm gonna be!" She replied. At the look of horror on Harry's face she burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. Besides, I've got my eyes on someone else" she giggled. She winked at him and ran up to Ginny.

* * *

The game was tense. The score was tied 100 to 100, and the snitch was still yet to be found.

"So does Slytherin always play this rough?" Jen asked Neville, who was seated beside her.

"Always have. Always will." He responded as a Slytherin Beater smacked a bludger towards the Gryffindors.

Jen was really getting into the game, when Neville saw her go rigid. She turned to face Professor Dumbledore and yelled,

"PROFESSOR!"

Professor Dumbledore looked around the pitch and then stared at Jen. His eyes were sparkling and he nodded. She turned to Neville and said,

"Hey, Nev, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to hold my coat" she replied removing her coat, "And whatever you do **DO NOT JUMP AFTER ME.**"

Neville looked puzzled, "Okay"

"Thanks"

She stood up and yelled up to Draco,

"DRACO OFF YOUR BROOM!"

He looked up, nodded, and jumped off his broom. The broom was hovering and it started to rise higher. All eyes were now on Jen. She stood up on the ledge, a concentrated look on her face, and she dove straight down. She grabbed the broom with two hands, flipped around, and landed perfectly on it facing the Gryffindor goal hoops. By now Ron had taken a hint and flew away from the hoops. She lifted up her hands and a white light shot out of her palm. It went straight to the left goal hoop. Harry flew up beside her.

"What are you…" he was cut off.

"HARRY!" she screamed.

Harry was thrown from his broom and was falling fast. Jen jumped off her broom and started to freefall after him. Everyone else was ecstatic.

"PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED, JENNIFER IS A PRACTICED AND TRAINED AEROBATIC." Professor Dumbledore yelled.

Just mere feet from the ground, Jen grabbed Harry's hand with one hand and grabbed her broom with the other. (A/N: Her broom was following her down)

"I got you" she gasped.

With much effort she swung over top of her broom. She waved her free hand and Harry's broom came flying towards her.

"Here, fly low for a bit, I'm gonna go make sure that _thing_ is gone." she said.

Harry nodded. As she was flying up, however, at about 70 ft. a black light shot out of the left goal hoop and hit her in the head. She was knocked out and started to fall. When she got closer to the ground a white light shot out of hand again but this time four ghostly animals flew out. A tiger, a fox, a dog, and a stag stopped her in midair and were circling around her. Everyone looked in wonder. Meanwhile on the ground Draco summoned his broom. The four animals around Jen caught sight of Harry and deserted Jen. They flew into the scar on Harry's forehead, and the same white light Jen had produced shot out of Harry's scar and flew to the left goal hoop. Jen was once again falling just as fast and Draco had finally managed to get his broom. He flew up and caught Jen before she hit the ground.

* * *

When Harry and Jen woke up it was nighttime and they were in the Hospital Wing.

"Wha…what happened back there?" Harry questioned.

Jen looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but you'll know in due time."

He nodded in understanding and they both fell back asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, well, well things are getting interesting. What is up with Jen and Draco? Jen's secret will be revealed in the next chapter and her secret with Draco will be revealed in Chapter 4.

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 3-Broken

"My name is not Jennifer Chase. My true name is Jennifer Christina…"

Hahahahaha you have to wait for the next chapter!


	3. Broken

Disclaimer-I disclaim

**Chapter 3-Broken**

* * *

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Broken Amy Lee ft. Seether

* * *

It had been a week since the incident, and no one had brought it up. If anyone did Jen, and surprisingly Draco, would veer away from the subject. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room late one night talking about the upcoming dance. Dumbledore had announced it just today and it was to take place in two weeks.

"So, Herm, are you gonna come to Hogsmeade with me and Jen? We're gonna shop for outfits." Ginny asked Hermione

"Yeah, sure…" She was going to say more but she was interrupted by a tapping on the window.

Ron was closest to the window, so he opened it. A school owl flew in and dropped a small piece of parchment on Harry's lap. He picked it up and read it:

_Harry_

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall in 15 minutes. Come alone._

_xoxo_

_p.s. bring your invisibility cloak_

"I…I…have to…go do…some homework…" Harry stuttered.

He jumped up from the couch and dashed up to his dorm leaving four confused teens behind him. He grabbed the cloak and snuck back down to the Common Room. Fortunately for him Dean and Pavarti were just leaving. He snuck behind them an made his way to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

'_It's been 15 minutes, where are they?' _He thought to himself. Suddenly a voice from the shadows called out, barely above a whisper.

"Harry?" The voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know I'm here?" He questioned in a hurry.

"I can see through invisibility cloaks, I want to talk to you and…" The voice answered. Suddenly Jen appeared before him.

"Jaycee!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" She covered his mouth and led him out of the castle.

"How…what…" Harry gasped.

"My mum's invisibility ring, can't see through it no matter what." She replied holding up her finger.

"Listen, I kind of need to tell you something" she continued.

"Go ahead." Harry said.

She took a deep breath and began, "Okay, I haven't been telling you guys the truth. Here let me start from the beginning. Before I was born a prophecy was foretold saying that the first child born to my parents would possess powers beyond imagination. Naturally Voldemort wanted the child dead. That child just happened to be me. One night, I was approximately 11 months 3 weeks old my father went out to buy some food for my mum and me. He was gone for 5 minutes when my mum saw it. There were Death Eaters surrounding our house. My mum rushed me up to her bedroom and cast a spell on me. The spell would make any hex, charm, or spell cast on me look like it was affecting me. She was just about to cast it on herself when He burst in. Voldemort killed my mum without a second thought and they thought they killed me. My father returned moments later. He knew I was alive so he brought me to my Godparents' house. I would stay there until my father could find a hiding spot for us. I stayed with them for one week. On the day of my first birthday, I remember my Godmother pushing me into a closet so Voldemort wouldn't see me. My brave Godparents were both killed. Their son miraculously lived. When Voldemort attacked me, He took a part of me and passed it on to my Godparents' son. My father came and retrieved me and was later sent to Azkaban for the murder of my Godparents. I lived in Canada, where my mother was born, for nine years under the watch of my new Secret Keeper. When I was ten I returned to England and lived in the Shrieking Shack so I could be close to my Godparents son. This was the year I was allowed to attend Hogwarts and find my Godparents son." Tears were now silently streaming down her face. When she took her breath Harry spoke,

"What does this have to do with me?"

She laughed, "Everything" she whispered.

She lifted up her right hand, and on her palm there was a scar. Shaped exactly like the lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

"My name is not Jennifer Chase. My true name is Jennifer Christina Black. I am the daughter of Sirius and Christina Black. I am the Goddaughter of James and Lily Potter." She was now crying full out. She gasped,

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't of told you this so fast…" she was cut off by Harry's lips on hers.

"No, thank you for telling me." He whispered.

She rested her head on his chest. They stood like that for a while, Jen quietly sobbing into his chest.

"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

She giggled softly, "Of course, who else would I be with?"

They kissed once more and headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

A/N: Jens secret is out! Yay! Draco and Jen's secret will be out next chappie! The reason I haven't updated in like a month is because I have gotten absolutely NO reviews for this story! It makes me sad. Since no one reviews…it means no one reads…soooo I don't update. If you people review I shall update! Pleezzee with a cherry on top review! Tell me what I can do to improve! just review!

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 4-Obsession

"Draco it's our song!" Jen said.

"So it is," he responded.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

coughREVIEWcough


	4. Obsession

Disclaimer-Disclaim disclaim

**Chapter 4-Obsession**

Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?

Obsession Frankie J

"Oh my gosh! That skirt looks so cute on you!" Ginny squealed.

It had been a few weeks since Jen and Harry started dating. Jen had ended up telling everyone else about who she was and they all accepted her. The dance was going to be taking place that night. The girls had been meaning to go shopping for outfits but Harry kept taking Jen out on dates. Ginny and Hermione of coarse didn't mind so they kept postponing. Jen was going to be going to the dance with Harry. Draco had finally worked up the courage to ask Ginny to the dance and she gladly accepted. This caused an uproar with Harry and Ron. Jen managed to calm Harry down. Hermione, in desperation to calm Ron down, asked him to the dance.

"You can't see through it can you?" Jen asked.

"Nope." They were shopping for outfits and Ginny had just found hers. Hermione had found hers a while before and was picking up something for the boys in Honeyduke's.

"Okay, I'll get it." Jen said.

The girls changed back into their regular clothes and made their purchases. They were heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet Hermione and head back to the castle. They found her standing in front of the pub.

"Come on, we'd better get going. We only have a few hours until the dance," Hermione said.

So the girls headed back towards the castle.

"Hurry up!" Hermione wailed.

"Sheez, hold still, I'm almost done," Jen was attempting to straighten Hermione's hair. Hermione was impatient and was jumping around.

"There! I'm done!" Jen proclaimed.

"Wow, we look good!" Ginny giggled, "Let's go!"

"Hold on one second," Jen said.

She waved her hand over her head.

"There."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." Jen said, eyes sparkling with delight.

They then headed down to the Common Room where the boys were waiting.

"How long does it take them to get changed?" Ron complained.

All three boys were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Just as Ron had said his remark the girls started coming down the stairs. All three boys mouths dropped. Ginny had come down first. She was wearing a short floral skirt and a light purple tube top. She was also wearing purple strappy heals to match her shirt. Her red hair was in half-up-half-down with a light curl. Hermione came down second. She was wearing tight black pants and a teal tank top. Her usual bushy brown hair was now pin-straight and came down to just above her mid- back. Jen came down last. She was wearing a micro-mini white skirt and a pink tank top that went off her shoulders. She was wearing knee-high stiletto boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with tight curls. The girls walked up to their respective dates. That's when Harry noticed it.

"You…you have a belly-button ring?" He spluttered to Jen.

"Yup, and that not all I have." She stuck out her tongue and a pink stud was sticking out of it. Then she turned around. On her lower back on the right hand side there was a tattoo of a fairy.

"Wow," He breathed.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Shall we?" She asked.

The Great Hall looked absolutely magnificent. The sky was clear that night so everyone in the Hall could see the stars. The four house tables were removed and one long table was near one of the walls, serving drinks and snacks. Seamus Finnegan was DJing where the teachers usually sat. The girls managed to drag the boys onto the dance floor after much effort. They dance, ate, and drank all night. The dance was going to be over at midnight, so when 11:30 rolled around people were still dancing with much energy. The next song Seamus played was an American song called Obsession by Frankie J. Everyone was just getting drinks when Jen ran over to Draco.

"Draco it's our song!" She said.

"So it is," he responded.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They were dancing like they had rehearsed it. Ginny walked over to Harry.

"Do you think something is going on with those two," She said noting that Jen had just laughed at something Draco said.

"I don't know, I mean Jaycee said she loved me, and after everything she has gone through I don't think she would do anything to hurt me." Harry responded.

"But what did she mean when she said 'It's _our_ song'?" Ginny asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, we'll ask them later." Harry concluded.

Ginny nodded. The song came to an end and Draco and Jen made their way back to the group. Jen was going to say something when Seamus spoke up.

"Alright, everyone our dance, unfortunately, has come to an end. I want to thank you all for coming and a special thanks to everyone that helped out! Goodnight!"

"Okay, I guess we should head back," said Hermione with a yawn.

"I agree," said Ron coming up behind her.

"Alright, let's go." Draco stated.

After half an hour the girls came back down the stairs in their pajamas. They had agreed to meet the boys in the Common Room to hang out. Ginny and Harry decided it was a perfect time to bring up Draco and Jen's, interaction. They talked aimlessly for an hour when Harry decided to bring it up.

"Jay?" He asked.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled from his chest.

"Ummm…okay…I…know this sound kind of…stupid…but…" he stuttered.

"Are you and Draco seeing each other on the side?" Ginny finished.

Ron and Hermione looked stunned, and Jen sat straight up. She looked at Draco and they locked eyes. Then suddenly they burst out laughing.

"You…you…you…think I'm cheating on you with…HIM!" Jen said in between gasps of air.

"Oh man…that's good" Draco added.

Harry and Ginny were still glaring at them.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were serious…EWWIE! EWWIE! That is sick and wrong!" Jen said.

"Does somebody mind filling me in…I mean it all adds up…" Harry said.

"Yeah, Draco catching Jay at the Quidditch game, _your_ song, just tell us the truth." Ginny said angrily.

Jen now had a straight face.

"I cannot believe you would think I would do that, but you do deserve the truth. Alright, you know how I said I lived in Canada for nine years before I came to England? Well after eight years I decided I was old enough to venture out on my own. Apparently I wasn't. Some muggle boys started picking on me about my clothes, and it was starting to get physical. I couldn't use magic so I just stood there and took it. They started advancing on me when another boy came up behind them; he made them all leave me alone. I was very grateful, and I though a boy that helped me couldn't be a dark wizard. I invited him to my home and he accepted. I found out that he was from a very wealthy family in England and was visiting Canada for a week because his father had some business to attend to. It was getting late and he had to leave so I told him to come back the next day. He asked if it was okay with my parents and I said they wouldn't be in for the week. He kept returning for every day that week. On the second last day when he was about to leave a head popped up in my fireplace. From that moment I knew he was a wizard, but I didn't know if he could be trusted. He looked at me and locked eyes. He didn't say it but I knew he wanted me to play along. It was his father's head in the fireplace. His father asked him many questions and he answered all of them. Finally, his father was pleased and he left. The boy started to advance on me. He told me he was a wizard and he would have to erase my memory because his father had not only given away the fact that he was a wizard, but also that his parents both beat him. When he was about to cast the charm I magically knocked his wand out of his hand. He was shocked but understood. I told him my story and he finally understood everything. On the last day he gave me his owl number so I could write him and I said I would as soon as I got back to England. The moment I returned I went straight to my Secret Keeper, Professor Dumbledore and asked if we could adopt my friend. After I stated my facts he agreed. It took a while but we finally got custody of him. He became my brother and is still my brother today."

"So your saying that…"Harry started, shocked.

"I'm her brother, yes" Draco finished.

"So that is why us seeing each other on the side would just be…wrong! Besides how do you think I got the tattoo? When old' Voldie came back I couldn't exactly walk into a tattoo parlor. Draco calls me fairy and I call him dragon. He gave me a tattoo and I gave him one." She giggled and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Whoopsie…did I say that out loud?"

"You never miss a chance to show off your work do you?" Draco said smiling.

"Never." She answered, eyes glittering.

"Woah…you have a tattoo?" Ginny asked Draco surprised.

"Show 'em your tat Drake." Jen giggled.

He mumbled something, and Jen laughed even louder. Draco turned around and lifted up his shirt. Sprawled across his back was an amazing picture of a dragon.

"Wow…" They all said shocked.

Jen yawned.

"Well that was an interesting night, I think I'm gonna go to bed, you coming ladies?"

"Yup" Ginny said tiredly

"Definitely." Hermione said, trying to keep her eyes open.

They stood up.

"Goodnight hun." Jen said kissing Harry.

"Get a room!" Draco whined.

Jen broke away from Harry.

"Goodnight to you to **little** brother." She said to Draco stressing little.

"Little, were a month apart!" He mumbled.

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight."

The girls and the boys went their separate ways up to bed.

A/N: Okie I'm updating because I received a review…well two but they were the same person…if anyone else out in cyber space is reading this…REVIEW! Anyhoo Jen and Draco's secret is finally out so I'll be doin some other junk in the next chappies…eg. possession of a person, death(dumdumdum), rebirth(mwahahahaha), and a few other things. I really want to thank ANON for reviwing…you rule the world and I promise I will update sooner if I get more reviews…so tell your friends to read this story! For everyone…in you review tell me;

Who you think should get possessed

Who you think should die (can be more than one)

Who you think should be reborn (could be more than one or same as above…and remember they could have died a long time ago)

Even though I already know who's going to do all those things. Anyway…I'm dragging on so toodles…and REVIEW!

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

Sneak Peak for Chapter 5-Somebody Help Me

If the loud banging, singing, and shouts of anger didn't wake up the whole school, this did. Jen let out the loudest scream Harry had ever heard…it had to have waken up all of England!

Review pleeze and I will read your stories!


	5. Somebody Help Me

**Chapter 5-Somebody Help Me**

Free me, before I slip away.  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me, somebody help me.  
Can Somebody Help Me Full Blown Rose

* * *

A few hours after everyone had gone to bed Jen woke up in a cold sweat.  
'Oh God, he's coming,' she thought before throwing up everything she ate that day on the floor.

* * *

Harry woke to someone shaking him.  
"Please wake up Harry, please, you have to help me." He heard a voice say.  
As soon as he recognized the voice his eyes shot open.  
"Jay, hun, what's wrong?" He asked full of concern.  
"He's coming, you have to…"She was cut off when her eyes rolled back into her head.  
"Get out of this room! Take everyone out!" She struggled to get out.  
Harry didn't need to be told twice, he knew something was wrong. He woke up all the boys in the dormitory and rushed them all out. He ignored he shouts of protest and locked the door behind him. No sooner had they reached the Common Room, a loud 'Bang!' was heard. They saw Jen come floating down the boys stairs. Her eyes were no longer a soft hazel; instead they were a deep emerald.  
"Now, now Potter, you think doors could hold back the most powerful wizard in the world? Now, your little girlfriend here is quite the fighter." Jen said in a voice not her own.  
Harry knew immediately it was Voldemort.  
"You leave her out of this!" Harry shouted to Jen.  
Her mouth opened again but before she could say anything her emerald eyes softened. She blinked and did a pirouette.  
"Jay? Is that you?" Harry asked peculiarly.  
"Yes, dancing will keep him off for a while." She said doing a back flip. "Alright, you have to listen to me, whatever you do, do **not **let me get near Harry. Ron, Drake, Seamus, and Dean do everything in your power to keep me away from him…"  
Her emerald eyes darkened again and Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Dean charged at her. They all pinned her against the wall while Harry watched in horror. They held her back for mere seconds before they were all sent flying into the walls of the Common Room.  
"Fools! You will never be able to hold back the might Lord Voldemort." She yelled, then turned to face Harry. "Now it's your turn Pott…" Her eyes softened once more and she surprised everyone by instead of screaming, she sang.  
"Now I'm not a hero, no, but the weight of the world on my soul. These images burning my eyes. There burning me up inside."  
If the loud banging, singing, and shouts of anger didn't wake up the whole school, this did. Jen let out the loudest scream Harry had ever heard…it had to have waken up all of England! When she finally stopped her face was full of fear. She looked down to Harry, and in her eyes he could tell she wanted him to help her. The green in her eyes were lightening and that's when Harry thought back to what Dumbledore told him two years ago. "_It was your mother's love that saved you."  
_"Jay," He called to her. "Come here."  
She nodded and started to carefully make her way towards him. He took her into his arms and looked into her eyes.  
"Jennifer Christina Black, I love you." He said boldly.  
"I love you too," she whispered before he kissed her.  
When they finished their kiss Harry looked into Jen's eyes again and pain was streaked across her face. She started to rise into the air and a bright green light shot out of every part of her body. Voldemort was finally leaving her body. She once again started screaming from the pure pain that was coursing through her body. When the green light finally subsided she started to fall. Harry ran up and caught her. She looked at him; her eyes now back to soft hazel, smiled and shut her eyes. Harry looked down at the limp form of the woman he loved and only thought of one thing. Run. He dashed out of the Common Room and ran through the halls of Hogwarts with Jen in his arms. He finally reached his destination, the Hospital Wing, laid her down on a bed, and hollered for Madame Pomfrey. The old medic came bustling into the Wing. When she caught sight of Jen, she pushed Harry over and started examining her. She asked Harry to wait outside while she changed Jen's clothes.

* * *

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours to Harry. He saw Professor Dumbledore coming up with Draco and Ginny behind him.  
"Is she okay? Dear God please tell me she's okay!" Draco demanded as soon as he caught sight of Harry.  
"Now Mr. Mal—Black, I'm sure Poppy would not mislead me. She told me that Jennifer is resting and will be alright." Dumbledore responded.  
"Thank gosh, we were so worried. Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern.  
"I'm fine." Harry responded blandly. "Professor may I go see Jay now?"  
"She is asleep but I will allow you and Draco to see her…after you are examined by Poppy." Dumbledore responded.  
"I'm fine sir; I just want to see her." Harry protested.  
"Same here, she's my sister!" Draco agreed.  
"Come, come boys maybe Miss. Weasley would be so kind as to help Poppy examine you. It will get done faster." Dumbledore asked turning to Ginny.  
"Okay, I'll help." Ginny offered.  
"Let's get this over with," Draco grumbled.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know very short chappie but I got the possessy thingy done. Is possessy even a word? Anyways I decided to make this chappie short and sweet it will be getting very much better. I have decided I will be having 12 chapters, give or take, and they will be:  
Chapter 6-Taking Over Me  
Chapter 7-My Immortal (As you can tell I like Evanescence songs:))  
Chapter 8-Love Is Only A Feeling  
Chapter 9-Ti Amo  
Chapter 10-Hero  
Chapter 11-Somewhere Out There  
Chapter 12-Epilouge  
I am so totally (valley girl:)) proud of finishing this chappie so fast! I just posted my last chap like two days ago! Mwhahahahaha I'm awesome! Now to answer some questions you may have. Jen and Harry have not told each other they loved each other until this chap. I now Harry said last chap that Jen said she loved him, but he just had the impression that she did. I am not gonna do the scene where they are talking to her in the Hospital Wing because I don't want to. If you have any other questions ask in your review and I will answer in the next chapter. Pleeeeeeze review!

xoxo  
Angel's Only Shadow

Sneak Peak for Chapter 6-Taking Over Me  
Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open. It was Jen and she looked frightened. She caught sight of Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione and waved her hand.  
"You're coming with me" She stated as the four started to rise in the air. "Harry's in trouble!"

Reviewwwww!...and I shall read your stories and update super fast. Reviews make me type faster.


	6. Taking Over Me

**Chapter 6-Taking Over Me**

* * *

Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

Taking Over Me Evanescence

* * *

Jen had fully recovered after a week and was acting like nothing ever happened. Professor Dumbledore had talked to the couple congratulating them on being strong throughout the entire ordeal. Jen and Harry were always together now, watching out for each other. But, since no one in the school except the six Gryffindors knew that Draco and Jen were brother and sister Draco could not be too protective of Jen for fear of being figured out. Voldemort had fortunately not been able to figure out who Jen was. He thought she was just Harry's girlfriend. Draco, Ginny and Ron were waiting down in the Common Room for Hermione, Jen, and Harry to meet them for dinner. Draco and Ginny had started going out a few days after Jen was possessed and Ron and Hermione not too shortly after them. Hermione finally came down the stairs a few moments later.  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late, Jaycee and Harry decided to fall asleep on Jay's bed so I don't know if they are coming down. I tried to wake them up but their out." She spoke giving Ron a kiss.  
"That's okay, fairy's been tired a lot lately so we'll just let them sleep." Draco said entwining his fingers with Ginny's as they headed out the portrait hole.  
They reached the Great Hall noticing that the Slytherin table was a bit empty. They sat down and began to eat. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open. It was Jen and she looked frightened. She caught sight of Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione and waved her hand.  
"You're coming with me" She stated as the four started to rise in the air. "Harry's in trouble!"  
She turned towards the doors and jumped into the air. It looked as if she was going to hit the ground on her stomach when wings sprouted out her back. They weren't small fairy wings, they were large white angel wings. She started to flap her wings and glide out of the Hall with the four teens floating behind her.  
"Fairy, what happened?" Draco said coming to float up beside her.  
"I heard a noise and when I woke up Harry wasn't sleeping beside me anymore. I have a feeling Voldemort has him. I have a connection with Harry and you know that. It's telling me he's in the Forbidden Forest." She swerved sharply to the left and cried out.  
"He's hurting him!"  
She started to flap her wings faster and glided swiftly out the Entrance Hall doors. When she reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest she stopped and lowered herself and the four teens to the ground. She turned around and said to Draco,  
"I can't carry you guys any farther, you're gonna have to walk through the forest." She took off her mother's invisibility ring and put it in Draco's hand. "You know how to use this, as long as all four of you are holding onto each other it will create a force field for you. Take care brother and all of you guys too. I love you all. Goodbye." With tears in her eyes she turned around, spread her wings and flew into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Jen flew with all her might still crying freely, she would miss them all. She saw a clearing up ahead and knew Harry was there. She flew down and landed on the ground closing her wings.  
"Leave him alone, Tom." She ordered in a loud voice.  
Voldemort turned to face Jen and laughed, "And who are you to think you can boss me around…ahhh the little girlfriend. Look Potter, your girlfriend can watch you die. Or maybe you can watch her."  
Harry was completely shocked and scared at the same time. If Voldemort found out Jen was alive, he would kill her.  
"Watch your tongue when your talking to your superiors. I didn't think you would recognize me. You thought I was dead O Stupid One. I am daughter of Sirius and Christina Black. I am the most powerful witch in the world, and there's nothing you can do about it. Let's end this now Tom."  
Voldemort looked at her and actually looked frightened, but it left quickly.  
"Alright then Black, prove yourself," It was as if he knew something Harry didn't. Jen smirked then opened her mouth,  
"I call upon in the Heaven's the powers of your Queen. Return to her!"  
A white light shot out from the sky and struck Jen. Her jeans and t-shirt magically changed. She was now wearing a white dress that came to her knees in the front, but draped don to the floor everywhere else. It was a one sleeve dress, the sleeve coming down to her hand. On her other arm three strand came down from her neck, a pink, white, and gold one. The disappeared into the palm of her hand. She had white heals and her hair was suddenly curly. Her curly hair was pinned back by two golden lightning bolt pins. When the light faded she called out again,  
"I call upon in the Heaven's the powers of your King. Return to him!"  
The same white light shone down on Harry and his tattered robes became golden. He had two golden gloves on his hands and a white suit underneath the robes. When the second light faded Jen turned to face Harry and yelled out,  
"MASTERS OF THE HEAVEN'S, REUNITE!"  
White lights shot out of both their scars straight to Voldemort. He started to writher in pain. It looked as though they had one, but then Voldemort gained control and shot the light back to Jen. She staggered backwards before falling to the ground. With her last ounce of strength she sang out to Harry,  
"I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me." After hr last word she passed out and an even brighter light engulfed the entire forest.

* * *

As the four teens were making their way through the forest the saw a light coming towards them. The light was turning all the dead trees in the forest to full blossoming trees.  
"Oh, no, Jen!" Draco yelled. He turned back to the teen, gave Ginny the ring and ran towards the source of the light.  
The light soon dissipated and Voldemort was still standing.  
"You may have weakened me Potter, but without your little girlfriend, you are nothing. I will kill you." With a pop, he was gone.  
Harry turned to Jen and started running towards her. Both of their clothes had turned back to normal again.  
"Jenny, Jen hun, no don't leave me…" He whispered before blacking out himself.

* * *

Draco never stopped running until he reached the clearing. He drew his wand and saw Jen and Harry lying on the ground. Noticing no one else was in the clearing he ran to the couple.  
"Ginny! Hermione! Ron! Help! No please, just hold on you two, please."  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron came running into the clearing. After seeing the two teens Hermione immediately produced two stretchers.  
"We have to get them to the Hospital Wing!" She cried.  
They lifted Jen and Harry onto the stretched and all four of them ran back to the castle. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.  
"Get them to Poppy quickly, poor child, out of hiding for three months and she's…" He was cut off by Draco.  
"No she can't be, she isn't!"  
"We better get them to the Hospital Wing, now" Ginny stated.  
"I'll take them, you go and wait in the Common Room. I will call you when they have both been examined." Dumbledore said.  
Draco wanted to argue but was to upset to bother. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and started to make his way back to the Common Room with Ron and Hermione in tow.  
'She can't be, she just can't' He thought.

* * *

A/N: Tear…how sad…I noe it was kind of fast but…that's me. Anyhoo I don't really have much else to say except how proud I am of myself for updating so quickly. Since I updated these so fast I might take a while for the next chap. Okay so review review review and I will update update update.

xoxo  
Angel's Only Shadow

Sneak Peak for Chapter 7-My Immortal  
"There has to be someway to get you back, there just has to be."

Now I know that wasn't much of a sneak peak but I don't want to give away too much of the next chap. REVIEW!


	7. My Immortal

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or the lyrics to Evanescence song I would be way to busy driving around to Florida in my Aston Martin to write this story now wouldn't I…must you rub it in?

**Chapter 7-My Immortal**

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

My Immortal Evanescence

Harry woke up feeling groggy. He opened his eyes and shut them immediately, hissing in pain. He attempted to do it once more, but slower. When he finally managed to get his eyes open he looked around. Everything was blurry. Someone had taken off his glasses. Even without his glasses he could tell he was in the Hospital Wing. It smelt like sickness. From experience in the Hospital Wing, he knew that if someone took off his glasses they would most likely be on the bedside table. He pulled his hand up and winced in pain. He was so sore. He blinked back the pain and reached for the table. He groped around for a bit until he felt the cool metal of his glasses. He wrapped his fingers around them and brought them up to his face. He slid them up his nose and looked around. He was definitely in the Hospital Wing. The curtains were drawn around his bed. He heard arguing outside of the curtains and winced again. He was extremely sensitive to anything. He couldn't make out what the voices were saying but he could tell it was Ron arguing, from what it sounded like, with Draco **and **Ginny.

"He's her brother, he should tell him!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm his best friend!" Ron shouted back.

"Umm…guys," Hermione said slowly.

"What?" Ron snapped.

Hermione drew back as though she was struck, "Just wanted to tell you that Harry's awake" she motioned to the movement behind the white sheet.

Ron's face softened, "Herm I…"

"Don't bother," She said turning on her heal and walking out the door.

Ron looked between the door, the white sheet, Draco and Ginny.

"Just go, I'll tell him," Draco said.

Ron was about to protest when the white sheet was pulled back.

**­­**"Tell me what?" Harry asked.

"Go," Draco said sternly to Ron.

Ron grumbled but complied.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"Gin, can I just tell him by myself." Draco said turning to Ginny.

"Sure," She said kissing him softly on the cheek and following Ron out of the Wing.

Draco pulled a chair up beside Harry's bed,

"Okay, this isn't exactly the easiest thing to have to tell. Look, it was…a miracle that you survived last night. The blast was extremely strong. Professor Dumbledore now knows that the reason you didn't die was because…Jen…she…sacrificed herself for you." He paused to let Harry take in the information. "She knew she was giving her life for yours, and…look I'm really sorry about all of this."

"You're sorry? I should be sorry, I could have saved her, I was right there, I watched your sister die and didn't do anything about it! And you think you're sorry?" Harry yelled.

"Look man we're all gonna miss her. But you can't play the blame game," Draco soothed.

"Yeah, whatever, could you just leave me alone for a few minutes, I need to collect my thoughts." Harry whispered, a lonely tear falling down his cheek.

"Sure," Draco said rising. "If you need anything at all, we're all here."

Harry watched Draco leave the Wing and shut the doors. He looked over to the bed Jen was laying in, lifeless. He cried himself to sleep that night.

Harry was forced to leave the Hospital Wing the next day because the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team had all been badly injured. He went up to his dorm and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Classes would be starting in half an hour but he didn't care. He heard the door open and didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"Harry, classes are starting soon, are you coming?" Came Ron's voice from the doorway.

"I guess," Harry mumbled.

Harry heard the door close and didn't care. He sat up and reached for his bag when the door opened again. This time he looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Getting my school stuff ready. I would think it was obvious," responded Harry.

"Well, if I were in your position I would be sitting beside Jay's bed until they took her away. Honestly, I would be but I'd probably blow my cover." Draco said.

"Really?" Harry said

"Yeah, don't worry man I'll tell the teachers you still weren't feeling good." Draco offered.

"Thanks," Harry said pushing his school stuff under his bed.

Draco exited the Dorm and Harry went down to the Hospital Wing.

Harry opened the door to the Wing as quietly as he could, attempting not to arise suspicion from Madame Pomphrey. The Ravenclaw Quidditch Team had left, he noticed. He looked around the Wing and saw her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel. He walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair beside her. He picked up her hand, it was cold and lifeless.

"There has to be someway to get you back, there just has to be." He said aloud.

He looked at the scar on her hand and remembered something. When Jen died she used some sort of power surge against Voldemort. Maybe the same surge that killed her would bring her back to life!

"What did she say?...masters…of something reunite…masters…masters…that's it!" He mumbled.

He sat up straight. Still holding her lifeless hand in his he spoke clearly and dignified,

"Masters of the heaven's reunite!"

A bright light shot out of both scars and engulfed the Hospital Wing. Windows were smashed, doors were blown open with force, and the light traveled throughout the entire school.

Draco was glumly sitting at his desk remembering all of the times him and his sister had had together. Suddenly he heard a loud gust of wind and saw a bright light. He jumped up and grabbed Hermione and Ron who were sitting close to him and dashed out of the room. He knew something was happening with Jen, he could feel it. They ran by Ginny's class on the way and Draco called her out. The light finally died down as they came to a halt by the entrance of the Hospital Wing. They arrived just in time to see Jen's eyes flutter and open for the first time in two days.

A/N: Yay! shes alive! woot! anyhoo sorri for the long time no postie but for some reason I have not been getting any reviews…hmmm…has anybody got anything to say about that?...anyhoo shes alive, evri1s happie so on and so forth…right now at school exams are going on and im going through difficult times so don't mind if I don't post for a while…im not dead!...rambling again…alrighty…and by the way if you are interested in MSN groups or wanna join one I own one so you gotta join! if you want to email me at leave your email address and whatever you need to tell me, and of course label it MSN groups and I will send you an invitation…ciao for now!...REVIEW!...OOOOO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!... I am riting a new ginny and Draco fic you gotta go and check it out it will be out sooooonnnn!

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

Sneak Peak for Chapter 8-Love Is Only A Feeling

He tackled her into the snow bank and they were both dying with laughter. When the laughing finally ceased he got off of her and went down on one knee in front of her reaching for something in his pocket.

tee hee…REVIEW!


	8. Love Is Only A Feeling

**Chapter 8- Love Is Only A Feeling

* * *

**The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met  
And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand  
An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand  
Love Is Only A Feeling-The Darkness

* * *

As soon as Jen had awoken Madame Pomphrey had ushered the students out to attend to the girl.  
The next morning everyone was sitting at breakfast, talking aimlessly amongst the volume in the Hall. No one except the 6 teens and the teachers knew what had happened. Harry was in a deep discussion with Draco and Ron over Quidditch when Ginny stiffened and looked at the entrance to the Hall. "Harry," she whispered softly.  
Harry was brought out of his conversation and followed Ginny's line of sight to see Jen beaming in between the doors. Harry stood up and started walking towards Jen, suddenly they both broke out into a run and he caught her in his arms.  
"I missed you so much," Jen whispered  
"I missed you to," Harry said before covering her lips with his own.

It was a beautiful day for a Hogsmeade visit and the six teens were walking down the streets when Jen suddenly stopped,  
"Oh darn," She started, "I dropped my purse,"  
They all looked back to see Jens purse and its contents poured all over the street.  
"Here I'll--," Harry started.  
"No don't worry I'll get it and catch up to you guys in a minute." Jen said cutting him off.  
Harry looked uneasy but complied. As Jen turned to clean up her purse she waved her hand ad it all placed itself back into her hands. She leaned down and picked up some snow.  
Suddenly Harry got hit in the back of the head with something hard, wet and cold? He whipped around wand at the ready only to be hit in the face. He wiped off whatever hit him and opened his eyes to see Jen, laughing, at _him_! "Oh that's it," He said grabbing some snow and whipping it at her. She slickly moved out of the way,  
"Catch me if you can," She said mischievously.  
As soon as she said that havoc ensued, a snowball fight. After a while of fighting Harry started to run after Jen. They somehow got away from the group and were running fast. Harry caught up to his prey and jumped on top of her, sending both of them flying into a snow bank bursting with fresh peals of laughter. When the laughing finally died down he got off of her and went down on one knee in front of her reaching for something in his pocket. Jen's eyes widened in surprise over what he was doing. When Harry finally got a hold of what he was looking for he took it out of his pocket, a black velvet box. He had an incredibly serious look on his face.  
"I know I haven't known you for long, but I do know that we were destined to be together, I never want to loose you again," Opening the box with a smile on his face he said, "Jennifer Christina Black, will you marry me?"  
Jen let out a shriek and jumped on Harry kissing everywhere plausible on his face,  
"Of," kiss "Course," kiss.  
He picked her up and twirled her arounf placeing the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It had a diamond set with pink stones and a golden band. They walked back to the others. Harry was still holding Jen when they found Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They had stopped throwing snow and were seated facing the castle. Harry dropped down on the floor with Jen in his lap. She was holding out her finger and admiring the beautiful ring. Ginny was the first to notice it.  
"Bloody hell, Jay were did you get that?" She asked with a squeal in her voice.  
Jen and Harry looked at each other with adoring eyes,  
"We're engaged!" Jen proclaimed.  
Hermione, Ginny, and Ron started congratulating them all at once. Jen looked over to Draco and he was just smiling at them.  
"Aren't you going to congratulate us? You don't even look surprised." Jen said with a joking tone.  
"That's because I'm not surprised." Draco replied still smiling.  
"What do you mean?" Jen asked frowning.  
"Well since at the moment we have no living father and I am your only relative, besides Dumbledore who is away as you know, Harry asked me for your hand in marriage." Draco said.  
Jen's eyes filled with tears and she walked over to Draco and engulfed him in a hug.  
"Why are you crying?" Harry said coming up behind his fiancée.  
"I'm so happy," Jen said with a watery smile.

* * *

A/N well wasn't that sweet. I'm starting to tear…not. Anyhoo I got two fabulousa review from haloholly22 and you rock my socks!... AwakenedOddity I got yer review and have no clue what it meant but thatnkies for the review!...woot anyhoo that was that chapiter I'm very proud of myself for completing it. Well anyways mon amis you must review! and I will post fast!...i lurve you all..and remember mi d/g fic shood be coming out soon…as soon as I figure out a name…grumbles

xoxo

Angel's Only Shadow

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 9-Ti Amo

The door to the Common Room opened and Jen walked over to Harry,  
"I got it! I'm going to be aerobatic for when Hogwart's goes to the World Cup!"


End file.
